Signed
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Where in the Doctor visits Baker Street, Sherlock skips out on the bank, and John curses. A lot.


John wasn't one for running at the first sign of trouble. In either direction, towards it away. He usually just allowed Sherlock to pull him towards it but this time...it wasn't trouble he was running to. It was a police box. Parker in front of their flat.

"Hello?" He asked doubtfully as he knocked on the wooden thing. "Anyone in there?" If John hadn't known Sherlock and been used to the surprise then he would've screamed. A man in a bow tie and trousers popped out from the box.

"Hello!" He greeted shaking John's hand. John didn't shake back.

"Um," he said unsure of how to ask. Instead he cut straight to the point. "Who are you?"

The man gleamed like a little child. "A fan!" He exclaimed doing a small jump. He grabbed John's hands and examined them like a child in a candy store.

"Wow," he stammered "Your hands are much bigger then I thought." He churned his face as he examined John once more. "And you don't have a mustache..." He said i with thick disappointment.

John raised an eyebrow "Sir-"

"Sherlock!" The man interrupted "Oh yes! Is the famed detective home?"

"Consulting detective." John couldn't help but find himself correcting "And no. He's not."

The man pouted. "He's not?"

John nodded "Yeh, unless he's-" John paused. "Crap." He ran backward into their flat. "Sherlock!" He called out running upstairs. The man followed him eagerly.

"You know," the man babbled "I'm usually the one who leads the running. It's quiet on to see it from a different angle. You see-"

John ignored the man and instead ran to Sherlock's bed. Going onto his knees, John pulled up the sheet to reveal a sleeping Sherlock under it. Angrily, John slapped Sherlock on the arm.

"Ow..." The man groaned flipping onto his other side. John rolled his eyes.

"Ask him to do one thing at the bank." He murmured. He paused looking at the man. Asking aloud, he said "Why am I tell you this? Who are you anyway?"

The man did a chuckle and a slight bow. "Call me the Doctor!" He said shaking John's hands once again enthusiastically.

"You already did this." John stated. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes," The Doctor nodded "I did!" John raised an eyebrow. Wordlessly turning, he ben down once more and pulled out Sherlock.

"John," Sherlock began "In all retrospect, did you honestly believe k to go the bank? Are you that stupid?"

"Yes, he is!" The Doctor said jumping up and down. John gave him a look.

Sherlock soon took notice of the Doctor. "Who are you?" He demanded un slouching his back and getting into his 'consulting detective' pose. He examined the Doctor "Not a client." He stated. "No...not an officer or one of my brother's men." Sherlock's eyes dulled "You're a fan." He sighed disappointed. The Doctor nodded clamping his hand together.

"I am!" He squeaked "And you're Sherlock Holmes!"

"Yes, yes," Sherlock waved off. Then something caught his attention. "You're insane." Sherlock said it was an amused smirk. Obviously this pleased him. "John," he said "I like him."

The Doctor jumped up. "This is much better then I believed!" Pausing for a moment, he reached into his pocket. Struggling for a moment and pushing his hand in deeper as if he was going through something much bigger then a mere pocket, he pulled three books.

"Could you sign this?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes but none the less took out a pen. On John remained perturbed.

"Is anyone else bothered by the fact that these books came out in-2019!"

Sherlock shared a smile with the Doctor as if he knew some sort of secret the Doctor giggled like a school girl in return.

"Bloody hell," John cursed taking out a pen and obliging to the strange man's wishes.

"Goodbye Doctor." Sherlock waved as the man left walking back into his box.

John frowned.

"Doctor who?"

* * *

**What'd ya think? I thought that this would be cute, dont ya think? Doctor the fangirl? Sherlock books. Anywho, here's a shoutout to my peep Ali that inspired this. Thanks Ali! And please review!**


End file.
